This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. Certain barehand or common potential methods of servicing live, or energized, alternating current (AC) power lines are generally known to specially-trained or skilled individuals within the electrical construction and maintenance industry. Generally, barehand and common potential maintenance methods permit maintenance on power lines to be more efficient because electrical power does not need to be shut off to, or routed around, the power line for which maintenance is to be performed. In one instance of performing maintenance on a high voltage AC power line, an aerial lift platform, such as a bucket truck, may be equipped with an insulated, extendable boom to insulate workers in the bucket from ground potential and thus any potential difference with a high voltage AC power line, with which the workers may be in common potential. In conjunction with barehand and common potential methods used on AC power lines, an AC meter may be used to monitor current that passes through the insulated, extendable boom. While using such a meter and method on an AC power line has proven satisfactory, because Direct Current (DC) high voltage and associated current behaves much differently, and an AC meter and techniques are not satisfactory for work on a DC high voltage power line, a new DC meter and method of using the DC meter are desired.